


Love Conquers All

by f1fan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1fan/pseuds/f1fan
Summary: - Carlos! You have to keep your eyes open! Carlos!- L-Lando… It’s okay… I… for… give… you…- No! Carlos, wake up! Please… don’t do this to me! Carlos! CARLOS!Join Carlos and Lando in this journey full of love, angst, break-ups and many more. Will their love prevail? Or will they meet a terrible fate?
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't go on without you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806895) by [FadingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingDragon/pseuds/FadingDragon). 



> Hello everyone! So, with the quarantine I got bored, so I decided to do a histpry about our favourite pair of F1: Carlos and Lando! I must admit that I got inspired by Can't go on without you from FadingDragon, and since that work it's completed, I decided to do one of my own (it's not exactly the same, but, while I was reading it, the idea just popped in my head, and I decided to give this story a try). So enjoy, and let me know in the coments!

_Lando got out quickly of his car. The crash had been huge, and Carlos' car was upside down in the barriers._

_\- Carlos! Carlos, answer me! Carlos!_

_\- Urghh... L-Lando... is that you?_

_\- Yes, it's me my love, don't worry, I'll call for help, just stay with me, please! Please..._

\------ 

“WHAAT?” Carlos could not believe what he was reading, apparently, he was going to be dumped by the new Renault star, Daniel Ricciardo. After all they have done to him, after all he has done to the team, they were going to dump him, after all of his hard work, and after all the pleas to Red Bull to let him join Renault, instead of another year at Toro Rosso. To say he felt betrayed was an understatement. Gods, after everything started to go alright.

“Carlos! Carlos, wait!” Carlos turned his gaze to the voice that was calling him across the paddock, a Red Bull polo, tanned skin and dark curls meet him.

“Hiya mate!” Daniel said.

“Hey…” Carlos wasn’t exactly happy to see Dan. Sure, they were good friends and all, because, who would not like Daniel, but knowing that he was the reason he will get dumped from Renault made him sad.

“Look, I wanted to say sorry, really, it wasn’t my intention to get you fired from Renault, but I couldn’t stay any longer at Red Bull. Knowing that the team supports Max and leaves you in the shadows made me uncomfortable, sure you understand it?”

Carlos knew well that feeling, back when he and Max were teammates at Toro Rosso, Max always got the better treatment. He really understands Daniel.

“Dan, it’s not your fault at all, and it’s not your fault to not want to be in the shadows, especially in Max shadow, I know that feeling to well. I’m not mad at you, if that’s it what worries you. I’m only mad at the team for leaving me like that, you know, they could at least said: _“Hey Carlos, we’re going to dump you for Daniel, bye”, or something like that.” ___

____

Daniel chuckles. His laugh it’s too contagious to not laugh with him, and suddenly, all of Carlos’ sadness disappears.

____

“Alrighty mate, glad to not be the reason of your darkest dreams then, hahaha.” With that, they walked across the paddock and talked for a bit.

____

____

Carlos couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t. Fernando Alonso, his idol, his fellow countryman, was retiring at the end of the season. 

____

“Is this some kind of twisted joke? Gimme a break already! Urgh!” Carlos couldn’t believe why it was happening all of this events, first, he loses his seat, and now, he loses the opportunity of competing against his idol (and, since we are at it, finishing ahead of him). He gets out of his thoughts when he bumps into someone. Coincidentally, it’s Fernando.

____

“Wha- hey Carlos, how are you?” Carlos was surprised. For a driver who was chasing his third world title since 2007 and not managing to get it, he was feeling happy, too happy in fact. 

____

“Fernando. You seem so happy for a driver that it’s retiring.” 

____

“Well, what can I say, the car wasn’t good enough, and I’m feeling that I’m wasting the best years of my driving performance, but don’t worry Carlos, I’ll return when a have a good opportunity. I won’t surrender until I finally manage to get the 3rd championship… unless I’m 65 at the time that opportunity comes, of course” 

____

Carlos chuckles. Fernando managed to lift his spirit. He was fortunate to not call his idol an idol only, but to call him a friend. 

____

“Anyways, it was great to see you, I hope you can lift Mclaren again to his glory days in my absence, no pressure, eh?” 

____

“What? Replace you at Mclaren? What are you talking about?” Carlos asked, looking crearly confused now 

____

“You don’t read the news? Mclaren just released a statement telling that you would replace me at Mclaren next year” 

____

“Are you serious? You’re not playing any tricks on me, right?”

____

Fernando shaked his head. He show him with his phone the statement that Mclaren released just minutes ago. The statement that certifies that he was going to be a Mclaren driver next year. 

“Wow, I can’t not believe it, yes! Finally, some good luck!” When Zak Brown called him during the break after hearing the announcement of Renault, and Zak knowing already that Fernando was leaving the team at the end of the year, he was really impressed by the faith placed on him by the Mclaren principal. Sure, he talked with him the possibility of moving there next year, and he already signed a contract in case he was the chosen one, but he thought that he was going to be one of the many others that were fighting for that coveted seat, he really never imagined he could make it. “Hahaha. Glad to make your day better Carlos, you seemed a bit downcast today.” 

“Well, how do you expected me to be after hearing that your team dumped you for another and your idol was retiring?” 

“Ha. Fair enough. Well Carlos, it’s been a pleasure, I have to go, see you later on the track.” 

“Bye Fer, and don’t expect me to have mercy on you now that you’re retiring. Mark my words, I will finish ahead of you at the end of the championship!” 

“Ha. In your dreams.” 

However, that opportunity will have to wait a bit longer, because that weekend, neither of them scored any points. While Carlos had a calm, but uneventful, he finished in a disappointing 11th place, while Fernando had a massive crash at the start thanks to his teammate. 

____

____

“I hate when rain it’s so intense that we can’t even get out to the track.” Carlos complains were justified though, the F1 circus was right now at Austin, but a sudden storm caught everyone off guard and Friday practice was practically useless. 

“Hey Chilli, something on your mind?” His teammate, Nico Hülkenberg approached him from behind and Carlos jumped from his seat, he didn’t expect him. 

“Wha-hey, don’t startle me like that!” 

“Sorry dude, that wasn’t my intention.” Said Hulk while holding back his laughter. “What we’re you up to?” 

“It’s… nothing really, but if you want to know, I’ll tell you. Why don’t we walk down the pit lane for a bit and I tell you that?” 

“Sounds good to me, it’s not like a have better thing to do right now.” 

The pair of them were walking down the pitlane, talking about Carlos’ obsession of beating Fernando in his last year just to have something to bother him with something when he retires and waving at the fans who were enduring bravely the shower. They were approaching the Mclaren garage when Hulk suddenly says: 

“By the way, do you know already who is going to be your new teammate next year?” 

“No, should I know him?” 

“Of course! Mclaren has just announced him today! Don’t you read the news?” 

Carlos shook his head. He definitely needs to start reading the news. 

“Well, I don’t know if you actually know him.” Hulk continued. “It’s… well, look over there, he is over there, with Fernando.” He extended his hand and pointed towards Fernando. Carlos moved his gaze in that direction and he could see a young _and beautiful _man alongside Fernando. He was preparing the older one a coffee with a… drill?__

____

“Is this how they prepare coffees at Mclaren?” Carlos wandered in his mind. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Fernando spotted him and Nico and called both of them into the garage. 

____

“Carlos. You’re just in time!” Fernando said while also exchanging greetings with Hulk. “Come here, I want you to meet someone.” 

____

Fernando went where the boy was and handed the empty cup to him and later, both of them returned to the Renault pair. The boy reached out a hand to shake hands with Carlos and said: 

____

“Hi, I’m Lando Norris. Your future teammate.”

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. Enjoy!

_“Lando… this is… the end…”_

_“No no no no! Carlos, hold up a little longer! By the gods, it’s not anyone coming to his aid! Carlos, this wasn’t meant to be, after all we’ve been through!_

_Lando is completely sobbing at this moment, his whole life, his whole reason to live was about to be extinguished, like a flame in a puddle full of water._

_“I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! This is all my fault, it’s because of me that you’re in this situation!”_

_“Lando…” Carlos is really struggling to remain conscious, but his body is hurting a lot and he’s afraid he could not tell Lando that…_

\------

“Carlos”. Carlos shook hands with Lando, but the Spaniard was enraptured by the beauty of his future teammate, he felt that his cheeks were starting to blush, so he should really say something to divert attention from himself and his… crush? “Really, I’ve only met him for literally 5 seconds and I’m already developing a crush on him” Carlos was starting to get nervous. “Quickly, say something!”

“You’r… you’re my teammate? But how? You’re only just a child.”

Lando opened his eyes and mouth as much as he could in a disapproval way before whining:

“WHAAT?! Please, I’m not a child! I’m currently leading the F2 championship, you know, would a child do that?

“Well, ask Fernando, he has been driving with GP2 engines for the last four years.”

Everybody burst into laughter after that response, except Fernando of course, he was doing his best to maintain a fake smile, Carlos managed to divert the attention from himself. Meanwhile, Fernando’s engineer approached them and told them that the session was finally going to start, apparently, the rain was finally stopping and they needed to get back to their cars now.

“Well, gentlemen it’s been a pleasure, but I think it’s time for free practice finally.” Hulk said.

“Yes, you should, before I murder Carlitos.” Answered still a bit angry Fernando. Carlos pulled a nervous chuckle to that response, but then Lando said:

“Well guys, it’s been a pleasure. Bye!” The Reanult boys were just leaving the papaya garage when suddenly Lando shouted:

“Wait! Carlos!” Carlos went back where Lando was and the younger one told him:

“See you around, I suppose. I can’t wait to work with you next year.” Wait, was Lando… blushing? No, no Carlos, it’s impossible, you’re imagining things, how could _beautiful _Lando be attracted to you?__

“Yeah, see you around. Nice to meet you too, child.” Lando whined, it was cute when Lando was like that, Carlos thought, and with that he went back to Renault with Hulk.

“You didn’t know he was going to be your teammate five minutes ago and you were already teasing him. And roasting Nando, you have big cojones indeed.” Carlos laughed to that, it was true, he liked to tease Lando, it made he think about how he can tease his future teammate next year. “And not only tease, if I’m lucky.” Carlos added to himself.

“Seeing you like that makes me think that you’re not going to miss me a bit.” Said Nico putting his best pout face.

“Aw, don’t be silly, I’ll miss you.” Carlos answered. “But I’m definitely not miss you more than Lando.” That last part, he told him to himself, of course.

Maybe it was because he meted Lando this weekend, but it has been a great weekend for him. He finished 7th (still behind Nico, unfortunately), but Fernando retired, so it was one race less to beat him, _and one race less to be with Lando…_

“Fernando!” Carlos shouted when Fernando was in his sight.

Fernando turned around when he heard Carlos called his name, he greeted his fellow countryman him with a smile.

“Hey Carlos, what’s up?” Fernando asked with a smile, he was clearly happy that this nightmare with Mclaren was finally over.

“Well, I… I guess it’s over, right? You’re not coming back.” Carlos said clearly disappointed, yes, he managed to beat his idol at the last race, but he was sad that he won’t be able to compete with Fernando anymore.

“Don’t worry. It’s not a goodbye, it’s more like a see you later, when the opportunity finally comes. Besides, we could catch up during the break, and I would like to see your father again, it has been ages since I last saw him. Deal?”

“Deal.”

And with that they say each other goodbye and exchanged helmets for this very special occasion.

“Oh, and Carlos, one more thing.” Carlos was about to leave when Fernando called him and said: “Take care of the team next year, Mclaren is going to have a fresh start next year with two young talents and a relatively new Renault engine. Let the mistakes of this year be a lesson for next year. And be careful with Lando, although he is a very nice guy, remember what happened last time a Spanish and a British driver were at Mclaren.” Of course Carlos knew what he was talking about: 2007, the year Hamilton and Alonso battled for everything and with everything just to lose the title in the last race in favour of Räikkönen and Ferrari, but he didn’t think that he needed to be that kind of careful with Lando…

The next morning started the first tests for next year, although they were still with 2018 cars, drivers who won’t continue in the same team for 2019 have the opportunity to drive the cars of their future team in order to know how the car work, the feeling, etc. The first day was Lando’s turn, but Carlos went to the Mclaren box nonetheless to start working for next year, he wanted to know how the team work, meet his new engineers, _and most importantly, to see Lando…_

Carlos was walking through the Yas Marina paddock greeting everyone with a smile, he was excited to start the new season already, even though they finished last season yesterday. He got the feeling that this year was going to be better than last, he was in a bigger team, although he was more like a midfield team now after the Honda disaster (or massacre), it was an historic team nonetheless, and he hoped to add his names to the likes of Prost, Senna, Hakkinen, Alonso, Hamilton, etc. His already big smile, turned even bigger, if that was even possible, unless you’re Daniel of course, when he spotted Lando in the garage, getting ready to get in the car. He approached him from behind and gave him a scare and Lando faced him with a frown.

“Hey! Don’t do that! You scared me!”

“That was my intention.”

“What a fucker.”

“Hey, mind your language child.”

“I’M NOT. A CHILD!” Carlos burst into laugh, he loved to tease Lando, but he should be a little bit nice to him, given the fact that we was going to be his teammate _and hoped to not be just that._

“Okay, okay, sorry, I’ll try not to do that again, but I can’t promise anything.” Carlos said while we was wiping his tears away.

“Anyway. What are you doing here? It’s not your turn to drive the car today.”

“Yeah, but the team asked me to be here, because I have to start learning how the team works, and to meet my engineers.” _“And to be with you.”_ But that last part was only said in his mind.

“So, you’re here to learn, huh? Well, watch and learn of me! You have the opportunity to learn from the vice-champion of F2 and to see how the vice-champion of F2 beats you next year.” Lando fought back, but Carlos knew how to tip the scales in his favour once more.

“Well then, show me how you’re going to beat me… child.”

“UURGGHHH! I hate you!” And with that Lando disappeared into his car. Carlos couldn’t help but to watch how Lando get prepared and saw him drive and talk to his engineers rather than learning the philosophy of work of Mclaren.

“Oh well. Carlos you need to focus, everything will come in due time, don’t worry.” Carlos told himself, because he had this feeling, deep inside of him, that next year, with Lando at his side in the team, nothing could go wrong. Finally, everything started to go well…

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because with Carlando nothing can go wrong, right? Anyway, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, good news, I'm not dead! It's just that university keeps me absurdly busy, and I'm just tired, even though right now I'm on Easter vacation.
> 
> Well, meanwhile, enjoy the chapter!

_"Carlos! You have to keep your eyes open!_ _Carlos!”_

 _“L-Lando… It’s okay…_ _I… for… give… you…”_

_“No! Carlos, wake up! Please… don’t do this to me! Carlos! CARLOS!”_

_\------_

To say that the winter break flew by would be an understatement, it was only two and a half months from the post-season test from Abu Dhabi to the pre-season testing in Barcelona, but for Carlos, it felt like it was a whole year. Carlos couldn’t stop thinking about everything: His new team, how would the new season be, about not repeating the same mistakes as in 2007, and Lando. Carlos couldn’t understand what was going on with his younger teammate, sure, they talked for a bit during the break, even Lando called him during one of his Twitch streamings. Carlos found that cute, but he didn’t know how to deal with his… crush? With his younger teammate. He was confused, and, even if he tried and tried during the break, he couldn’t solve that issue. _Guess I’ll have to wait until I go back to the factory,_ Carlos said trying to convince himself.

When the fated day arrived, Carlos felt really good. His mood improved a lot compared with his mood during the break and he was ready to work with Mclaren for the new season. And, since the fated day finally arrived, fate decided that the first person he would encounter was Lando.

Carlos decided not to waste this opportunity to scare Lando, and so, he approached him quietly from behind, and then he shouted:

“BOO!”

“AAAHHHH!!! WHAT THE... CARLOS! DON’T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!”

Carlos simply couldn’t hold his laugh, Lando’s horror face was too much for him, and he was almost in the floor, as his legs were shaking given the situation.

“CARLOS, STOP LAUGHING!”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” Carlos said as he was wiping his tears away.

“That’s not very nice, you know.”

“You’re right Lando, I’m sorry. I missed you by the way.”

“Did you really missed me? Or is this some kind of strategy to make me forgive you?”

“No, for real.”

“Aww, Carlos, how sweet of you! I forgive you.” And with that, Lando embraced Carlos in a quick hug that left Carlos stunned, he didn’t expected Lando to be so affectionate, and that didn’t help at all at trying to understand what was his thing for Lando, so, for now, he tried to return the hug, but Lando ended it before he could return it.

“Err..., did that make you uncomfortable?” Lando said a bit worried, he saw that Carlos didn’t move and he saw that the older face was still stocked.

“N-no, it was nice, it just… surprised me, that’s all.” _Wished you were still hugging me, tho._

“Alrighty then, let’s get going with our first day!” Lando happily said. As he was turning his back to Carlos, the older one realized the backpack he was carrying and didn’t notice in the first place because he was tyring to scare Lando.

“Lando?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you carrying a backpack?”

“Oh, you know, like the first day of school, I carry some things to help me getting to know better the work here, at the factory.”

“So, you carry a backpack like in school, like a ch-“

“DON’T SAY IT!” Lando cut him quickly.

“Ok, stay calm… relax… Can you show me what are you carrying? You know, to take mental notes since I didn’t bring my notebook.” Carlos said. _I shouldn’t be doing this, but teasing Lando is so adorable and funny._

“Sure.” Lando started taking things out of the backpack. He was carrying a pair of notebooks, some pens and pencils and a bottle of milk, well… not one bottle, several bottles. Carlos was equally surprised and amused by the amount of milk that Lando was carrying on.

“I don’t think I should ask, but… why are you carrying _so_ much milk?” Carlos asked, still a bit shocked.

“Because I _love_ milk, milk is delicious, don’t you like milk?” Lando replied with a great grin.

“Well… I like it, but in a normal quantity like a normal human being! Lando, you have to admit that that’s a bit weird.” _A lot weird, actually._

“And? I like being weird, being normal is boooring.” Lando said. Carlos had to agree with that, weird people were actually the best people to know, full of surprises.

“Tell me what kind of milk you drink and I will tell you all of his details. I’m an expert on milky things, if universities offered a degree in milk, I would have already graduated. Test my knowledge, I dare you!” Lando said proudly about his milk knowledge.

 _The kind of milk I like?_ Carlos asked himself visibly confused by the direction this conversation was going. And then, something popped into his mind, something… mischievous. _Oh boy, this should be fun_.

“The kind of milk I like is…” Carlos replied making an absurdly long dramatic pause before adding with an evil grin: “… the one that comes directly from the tape.”

“The one that comes directly from the tape? Shit, you caught me there, guess I was not an expert as I thought.” Said Lando a bit sad and confused.

“Oh my God…” Lando stared at his teammate trying to find out what was going on with the Spaniard, but he just couldn’t hold back his laughter and was in the verge of crying.

“What’s so funny?” Lando’s confusion was so immense at this moment. His teammate was literally crying because of something he said, but the Brit couldn’t find out what was the cause of that. “The milk that comes from the tape… what’s that ev-“ And then, the younger one realizes _that_ kind of milk and he shouts:

“YOU ARE A PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU?!”

Carlos was trying really hard to stop laughing, but he just couldn’t and he mumbles:

“Oh, Lando, hahaha… how innocent you are, you’r-you’re still a child after all.”

“GRRRR, I HATE YOU!” Lando angrily shouted, and with that he left a laughing Carlos in the ground and quickly disappeared from there, smoke almost coming out of his ears.

Five minutes later, Carlos finally manages to stop rolling around the floor, getting up from it before telling himself:

“Oh Lando, the things you made me do. I wish… I wish we could maintain this strange relationship we already have.” _Because, what type of relationship do we have right now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of relationship do you both have right now? I don't even know myself.
> 
> As I said at the notes of the beggining, university is mentally killing me right now. They're sending us a lot of works that they STILL DON'T KNOW how are they going to evaluate them. And one teacher even said that the evaluation is going to be like the Hunger Games. Add that to the lack of motivation that one could have because of being almost one month confined in his house because of this stupid virus and you have the perfect recipe for disaster. Sorry to rant about that here guys, but I have to spill it somewhere. Hope you understand.
> 
> And lastly, as always, feel free to leave any coments about the story: If you like it, any ideas... See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, but before you go, let me tell you a couple of things:
> 
> \- If you liked it, let me know in the commets and share it with other readers.  
> \- I'm not a native English speaker, so apologies if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> \- I'm also a huge fan of videogames (Nintendo, tbh). I hid some Fire Emblem quotes in here. Let me know if you find them.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
